Meant For Each Other? Or not
by AwesomeBookWorm
Summary: This story is about Jack and Kim. Are they just bestfriends? Or are they something more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, It's the first time I'm going to write a fan fic, so PLEASE show me all of your support! Thankyouhhss ! : Yeah and I'm from Singapore, nick name is Cereal (; . So I'm gonna write a story about Jack and Kim from Kickin' It! I just LOVE 3 them so much, they make a PERFECT couple, well, in my perspective. **Leolivia and Kick forever (: !**

Chapter One - Oh, Hi.

"Hey, Jack!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Kim!" Jack retorted casually.

"So… You heard about the prom next Friday?" Kim questioned uneasily.

"Uhh… Yeah, I heard! What about it?"

"PFFFFF, Oh nothing, asked anyone out yet?" Kim asked.

"A..actually…-" Jack was interrupted by Sensei Rudy.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Rudy popped his head in between them.

"Oh, PFFF, nothing," Jack and Kim said together in unison and they quickly walked off. They walked together until SeaFord High.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Jackkkk!" Donna, a 'plastic doll[smothered in make-up]' said in a flirty voice.

"Oh, hey Donna…" Jack retorted annoyingly.

"Kim," Donna looked Kim from head to toe with death glaring eyes something like ' Stay away from Jack' kinda look.

"Donna," Kim said, while staring at her.

Kim's POV.

Donna's such a flirt. She flirts with almost ALL the boys at SeaFord. Especially Jack. Yeahhhhhhh I know Jack's all cute and all but, don't you see ME flirting with him? NUH-UH! 'Cause we're already best of friends in like the whole wide world.

Suddenly, I got a text. Oh. It's from Jack. WHO IS JUST BESIDE ME.

It read "_Ya' jealous?" . _I stared at Jack with my famous death stare.

_"AM NOT!"_

_"Are too."_

_"NOT."_

_"Suit yourself, little lady (;"_

__I hate people teasing me that I like Jack. Okay, although we hang out like most of the time, that does NOT make me like him, he's gonna try REAL hard to make ME like HIM.

Jack's POV.

Gosh I really hate Donna when she flirts with me, it's like talking to some barbie. Kim seems jealous, I wonder if she has a crush on me. NAHH. She wouldn't fall for a guy like me. Besides, we're best friends, BFFs aren't suppose to be dating each other!

"Heyllloooo? Jack?" Donna said to me.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Would you go with me to the prom next Friday?" Donna batted her eyelash back and forth.

"Uhhh... I... "

Hey guys! I hoped you like it, I know it's kinda short, will make it up to y'all next time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! PM me for more ideas (:

-Cereal ;)


	2. Chapter 2 2 Can play at that game

_(A/N)_: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! Thanks for ALL your support! I can't belive that there are like 11 reviews within 24 hours! You guys made my day, I'll try to update every 2 days, but i can't promise as I have my Primary School Leaving Examination to focus on. Well, here's chapter two!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of the characters in them(: !_

"Uhhh... I... I have to consider... "

"Well don't take to long, Jacky Wubsy!" Donna said with a wink.

LIKE . UHH . WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME WAS THAT.

Kim's POV

I immediately pulled Jack away from Donna while saying to Donna, "Uh Buh-Bye!"

"Jack, you are seriously going to go to the prom with 'Barbie'"I said in a disgusted facial expression.

"Well, uhh i don't know... Maybe? ..."

"What the... Well don't say i didn't warn you," I threw my hands up in a 'I surrender' kind of way.

"Well okay Kim, ... Want to go home now?" Jack asked.

Okay, I can explain. Jack and I are REALLY close. Since previous house is currently renovating, He would stay with us about a month and he just moved in like yesterday.

"Sure, let's go!" Jack said gleefully.

Once we got back, the house phone started ringing, I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, may i speak to Jack pweasee?"

"May I know who are you?" Weird... The voice seems familiar.

"Donna Tobin, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm his mother, may I know how you got his house phone number?" I said in a slightly polite and matured way and was shocked, LIKE HOW DID SHE KNOW THIS NUMBER?

"He gave it to me! Nice to meet you Mrs Anderson, I'm his date-to-be for his prom!" Donna said showoff-ily [LOL] .

"Alllrriighhhht thenn... hold on please," I said while gritting my teeth. _Like, she already thinks that Jack would say YES?!_

Jack's POV.

Kim handed me the phone, she seems raging mad, I wonder who was on the other line...

"Hello?" I said.

"JACCKKKYYYYY WUUBBBSSYYY!" A sharp piercing 'noise' reverberated through my ear, my face became contorted with fear.

"Do..oo..nn..a?"

"Yupp! Surprisee!"

"How on earth did you get my house number?!"

"I checked your notebook when you weren't looking, smart huh?"

"No! And this isn't my house anyways! It's temporary, and It's Ki...-"

Kim suddenly used her hands and smacked my mouth while the other hand waving horizontally signalling me not to tell that it's her house.

"Uhh I mean It's my cousin's, Kilya!" I thought of that name pretty fast.

Kim then folded her arms while looking at me with her death stare.

"Oh I see! So... I was wondering, have you considered? Ya' know, Prom!"

"Uhhh I would love to...?" I said, uneasily.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY, WHY DID I SAY THAT, GOSH I DID THAT OUT OF PANIC, CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP, UGHH. Too late._

"YAY, I'm so looking forward to our 'date' together next Friday! Squeeee! Pick me up at 5!"

_*Hung up the phone*_

__"Uhhh Kim, I said yes to Donna..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I panicked alright?"

"I warned you." Then Kim just walked away angrily, i wonder why. She's not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and I don't have her to care about me.

Kim's POV.

_Although I don't have a crush on Jack, but I think Donna's not suitable for him if ya' know what I mean. Like, Jack's so sweet, so friendly, while she's just a plain flirt. Let me imitate her : __*AHEM*__HEY JACK WANNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND STUFF, I KNOW YOU LOVE AND I LOVE YOU TOO, WE'RE THE PERFECT MATCH, THAT STUPID OLD HAG-ED KIM IS JUST PLAIN STUPID AND I THINK THAT I'M MUCH BETTER THAN HER. MY DADDY HAS A CAR AND ALL THAT WE HAVE A MANSION WHICH HAS LIKE 20 BATHROOMS, AND OUR MANSION HAS LIKE 15 ROOMS__( Just so you know, 20 bathrooms and 15 rooms is just weird cause there is like 5 extra room so uhh yeah, she's stupid ).__And i bet she thinks 2 + 2 is a fish. Okay... Although Jack's the heartthrob of the senior year and to the juniors too, I still think that Donna's not suitable for him. But whatever, not like i care or something..._ I wrote all that in my diary, my diary has ALL my secrets and it is locked with a number lock, only a GENIUS can guess the lock code.

Jack's POV.

I saw Kim going in to her room writing her diary. I wonder what she wrote...

It was almost night time and Kim's parents got back home, we had dinner but me and Kim barely made eye contact. I reached out for the meatballs when I realized Kim was also reaching out to take the meatballs. Our hands met. Kim immediately retrieved her hand back, feeling embarrassed. After dinner, Kim straight away ran up to her room and locked the door.

Kim's POV.

Ugh! Why must Jack go with Donna... Now I still don't have a date... Let's just see how it goes tomorrow.

_*The next day*_

_Still Kim's POV-_

__I woke up and got everything ready, and I left without Jack. YEAH THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FROM ME TO GO TO THE PROM WITH THE PERSON I HATE TO THE CORE. But then I realized... Why should I even care? Not like I like him or anything Pshhh ha..ha..haaa-. When I reached to school, the first thing I saw was Donna telling EVERYONE about her 'date' to the Prom. Well of course, everything she does, she will tell EVERYONE. While I was at my locker, I saw someone walking towards me... I looked up. Oh..My..God. It was Brody Carlson. The second most popular among the girls, well of course, the first was Jack.

"H..ey... Brody... Uhh.. What's up?" _Smooth Kim, Smooooth._

__"Oh hey Kim, I just wanted to ask you if you would go to the Prom with me Next Friday?"

"Me? You? Pr..o...m?"

"Uhh yeah if that's okay with you..."

"Definitely! Of course, I would uhh love to!" Omg Omg omgomgomgomgomgogmogmogmogmo gmg.

"Cool! See you around, beautiful," Brody winked.

Brody Carlson WINKED at me, and ASKED me out to Prom. Do you know what this means? THIS MEANS THAT I AM AWESOME WOOHOO[ LOL JUST JK ] It means that I can compete with Jack, If you know what I mean...

"Kim... Did Brody just ask you out?" Jack came out from nowhere.

Jack's POV.

I saw and heard the conversation between Brody Carlson and Kim. I couldn't help but eavesdropping. I HATE Brody, he is so arrogant and girls fall head over heals for HIM. Not saying they don't for me Aheehehe. But he steals the limelight. I mean, I'm much better then Brody... Right? Not that I want to brag or anything.

"Yeah Jack, got a problem with that?" Kim smirked.

"I just think that Brody's not suitable for you..." Taking a step closer to Kim.

"Uhh.. But you and Donna too, are not suitable for each other yet you agreed to take her to prom?"

*_Kim took a step closer to me*_

__Just a few centimeters away, and our nose touches. We gazed into each other's eyes. I can't help but look into Kim's hazel brown eyes... We leaned close to each other... when suddenly...

"JACKKYYYYY WUBBSSYYY!" Donna jumped at me from behind. I was taken aback. Well, Kim looked annoyed.

~End of Chapter 2~ Hope you guys like it (:. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (; .

-Cereal(:


	3. Adding Fuel To the Fire

Jack's POV.

"Woah woah woah, Donna?!" I said VERY perplexed.

"Yeahhh Babe !"

"You can't just pop out from somewhere... interrupting OUR conversation!" Kim said VERY annoyed.

"Who says so? Slut." Donna responded, glared at Kim.

"OH IT'S ON!" Kim charged at Donna.

I immediately grabbed Kim by the shoulder.

"STOP! Enough is enough!" I thundered.

They both were exchanging death glances time to time.

"First, Donna, Kim's right, you shouldn't be so rude and interrupt our conversation*disappointed*, second, Donna, You can't just call people slut when they aren't! Third, Kim, you shouldn't be so uhhh what's the word... agitated, yup, agitated,"

"FINE," Both of them said in perfect unison.

"Now, Jacky wubsy, what do you think i should wear to prom? Tube dress? Or just a sleeveless dress?"

Kim's POV.

Let me rephrase that for ya' Donna.

"Now, Jacky wubsy, what do you think i should wear to prom?**_ SLUTTY DRESS, OR SLUTTY_****DRESS?"** [ Sorry for the language. ]

"Uhhh I think you should wear the tube dress...?" Jack said, kinda smirking. I almost killed Jack.

"What Kim? I AM a guy ya' know?" Jack responded.

"All right Jacky!" Donna replied.

_*Donna walks away*_

__I used my death stare at Jack too.

"WHAT?! You got your - pshh... you know, Brody..."

"You know what? You're right. Buh-Bye." I said stomping to my class.

I was so frustrated, why on earth Donna? Me and Donna had a tiff before so don't blame me for hating her that much.

_**2 years ago:**_

_****__I was practicing my moves in the Dojo when at the corner of my eyes, I saw a student I have never seen before, coming in the dojo, Jack was escorting her. She was about my age. When I saw her, she was very innocent looking, no make-up or whatever._

_"Hey Kim, this is Donna Tobin, Donna, this is Kim Crawford, she's one of my best friend in the world," Jack introduced us._

_"Oh hey Donna! It's very nice to meet you!" I said smiling sweetly._

_"Oh hey Kim!" Donna said enthusiastically._

_"I'm going to the restroom now, you guys chat okay?" Jack said._

_"Alright!" We said in unison._

_"Okay, listen up sister, my daddy owns the whole of twitter, you stay away from Jack, he's mine, or else..." Donna said threateningly._

_"Wha... Whatt? I thought you were good..." I said, taken aback._

_"Well that's what you and Jack think, heard me? Stay away from him, or else,"_

_"Or else what."_

_"I, will, blackmail, you."__** [Btw, the twitter and the blackmailing thing is a thing i got inspired by SaraValkerieHoward (: Just that i changed facebook to twitter(:]**_

_"Hey guys i'm back!" Jack cried out._

_"What happened Kim? You seemed shocked!"_

_"Oh uhh pshh nothing..."_

_"Well then alrightyyy, c'mon Donna, we still have to introduce you to the whole school,"_

_*Donna walks with Jack and looks back at me one last time*_

_Oh my goodness. What am I going to do... Oh what the heck, I don't care about that stupid Donna._

_So I just continued to talk to Jack as usual. BUT WHO KNEW THAT , THAT SLUTTY PERSON HACKED INTO MY TWITTER ACCOUNT AND SAID THIS TO HER OWN ACCOUNT :__** You better stay away from my school you *TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT* and don't you ever come to my sight ever again or you will regret it for your life, don't tell Jack or the others I sent this to you and if you do, I'll only start denying and act pitiful.**_

_****__So guess what? She showed it to Jack. BUT LUCKILY Jack didn't believe her cause I AM NOT THAT STUPID to write '__**, don't tell Jack or the others I sent this to you and if you do, I'll only start denying and act pitiful.'**_ _If you get what I mean. It's like telling your enemy your plan against them. o_o . Since then, Donna started flirting with Jack and Jack hates Donna but after the years, Jack forgave Donna for what she did. *Facepalm* Jack is THAT kind hearted..._

__Alrighty, back to the reality. So it was English lesson, It was so boring... So i looked across the aisle, only to find a couple kissing intensely... Wait... that's no ordinary couple... that's... that's Donna and Jack!


	4. Chapter 4

Please please please please PLEASE Review! Then i'll have the motivation to continue. (:

Kim's POV.

OMG, It's Jack and Donna kissing?! How could this be, Jack already stated to me that he hates Donna to the core. That filthy little liar. I decided to confront him after class.

Jack's POV.

WHAT DID I JUST DO. Donna pulled me into a kiss?! I didn't want this to happen!

_*Flashback like just 5minutes ago*_

_"Uhh hey Donna-"_

_My voice stopped abruptly cause Donna did the unexpected. SHE KISSED ME. I tried to break the kiss away but it was to no avail, I couldn't get away from Donna's grasp!_

_*Flashback End*_

"DONNA, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" I said after the minutes of kissing.

"Practicing for our Prom kiss," Donna smirked.

Kim's POV.

Class was ending soon, I practiced what to say to Jack, should I go with...

**"WHY DID YOU KISS THAT SLUT?"**

**OR**

**"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT?"**

I guess the second one is better...

DING DONG ! Class ended, time for recess. I walked straight up to Jack.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT DONNA?"

"Uhh Uhh Nothing?"

Jack's POV.

Oh please don't tell me Kim saw me kissing with Donna. My life is a mess.

"Oh don't you even think of lying," Kim said with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Ohkay fine! Donna forced me to kiss her alright?! I didn't expect that either, nor did i want it to happen that way!" I explained.

"Once YOU touch that girl's lips, we aren't friends anymore!" Kim said, super extremely angrily. She then stomped to class. What am I going to do...

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack KISSED Donna Tobin! How dare he... I felt a lump at my throat. No Kim, don't cry for that stupid fellow. He isn't my friend anymore, nor will he ever be.

_*-Next Day-*_

Sigh... so lonely without Jack.. why did I ever do that? STUPID STUPID STUPID! ( I thought )

I was lying in bed reading my book while waiting for 6am, I woke up at 5.15am, I just couldn't sleep peacefully knowing that Jack and I had a tiff. No bestfriend, no preferable prom date, Oh, COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER. And no prom dress! Gotta go shopping! It was already the weekend and I have to go to the mall.

When I got out of bed, I washed up, got dressed, took my purse which contained money[OBVIOUS] And cell. But when I got out of my room, I passed by Jack's room and saw that Jack was not there. He left.. But where to?

*-At Mall-*

Woah, Isn't that... Jack?! Wait, who's that girl beside him? OMG. Is that ... Donna?! And they're holding hands?!

I approached them...

-Heyguys, Sorry for the short chapter. I am rushing time and hopefully my story could improve. PLEASE REVIEW, or i'll not have the motivation to write more... Thanks for the ppl who reviewd. Toodles!

(: Cereal ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry, but i won't continue with my story, cause i found out that it was pretty boring, but GOOOOOD NEEEWWS! I'll be doing another story about Jack and Kim too ! So uhh stay tuned ?! So so so sorry .

Much love to;

crystalsoda1

ferretface98

Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA

KickinitandHPlover

. .Out

guardion5star

SaraValkerieHoward

BTRROCKS-4ever

AbberzZzCain

1

and of course for those who followed or favourited me !

Look forward for my other story, toodles (: ! ;c .


End file.
